I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sliding roof panels for selectively opening or covering an opening in a vehicle roof. More particularly the present invention relates to the field of sliding roof panels that are slidable from a first position covering an opening in a vehicle roof to a second position vertically above the opening, to a third position uncovering the opening, the panel being slidable along a longitudinally disposed tracks. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to the field of sliding roof panels which are vertically displaced above a guiding track for movement along the track from a first position covering the vehicle opening to a second position vertically above the opening, to a third position uncovering the vehicle opening.
II. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,215,022 discloses a sliding roof panel for selectively opening or covering an opening in a vehicle roof. U.S. Pat. No. 2,215,022 discloses a pair of spaced apart tracks on either side of the opening with the panel supported and slidable along the tracks. This United States patent does not disclose a panel which is raised above the track for movement therealong.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,624 discloses a linkage for raising a roof vent above the roof line of the vehicle. This United States patent does not disclose a panel which is raised above a track for movement therealong.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,403 discloses a retractable roof closure which moves along a track disposed beneath the roof of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,531 discloses an operating mechanism for a roof opening closure which includes a track extending longitudinally beneath the roof of the vehicle. This patent discloses a roller and lifting link for lifting the panel against a gasket when the panel is in place for closing the vehicle opening.
None of the above listed United States patents disclose a sliding roof panel for selectively covering or uncovering an opening in a vehicle roof which is slidable along a pair of spaced apart tracks disposed longitudinally on either side of the opening, the panel being vertically raised above the tracks for movement therealong. None of the aforementioned United States patents disclose a sliding roof panel which encloses the track when the panel is in its closed position. The above listed United States patents constitute the entire art known to the applicant and his attorney.